The objective of this project is to establish cell lines from the Venezuelan Vole Mouse, Chinese Hamster, American Hamster and rats that would carry mutants or variants to be used in Somatic Cell Hybridization experiments. Special emphasis will be given to the establishment of cell lines the establishment of cell lines carrying markers related to estrogen target organs.